ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Sendo
Yukari Sendō is a self-proclaimed genius and the smartest student at Yōkai Academy, despite being the youngest. She is a Witch and wears a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school dress code. As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (in the series, witches are viewed as "border beings", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Tsukune and Moka. She initially hated Tsukune, claiming that she had fallen in love with Moka and used her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Tsukune and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for him too. Her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them (though shortly after Fang Fang's introduction, she attempted to create a larger relationship involving Kurumu and Mizore as well.) Yukari has, on occasion, developed some bizarre items, often leading to funny results or farfetched situations. Personality Yukari tends to have a playful personality. Seeing as she started high school when she was eleven, this is not much of a surprise. She is very cheerful about most things. When she initially went to school, the other students were prejudice against her, hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with pranks. Yukari often gets into arguments with Kurumu over whether it is better to be flat-chested, but she seems to embrace her flatchestedness. Despite being young, Yukari seems to "swing both ways" when it comes to love; she cares for Tsukune and Moka equally. As she is flat-chested, Yukari joyously squeezed Moka's own, claiming that compared to her own, Moka's breasts are a dream to have. Unlike the other girls, by the time Fang Fang was introduced, Yukari has become accustomed to the idea of being a harem and doesn't want Tsukune to end things. When Yukari's personality had been switched with Fang Fang's with her Ishin Denshin, she became unsure of herself. She began to think that Tsukune viewed her as a younger sister and "not a woman". Tsukune, however corrected her (Thinking he was talking to Fang Fang) and told her how her knowledge and magic had saved them numerous times and that she was one of his most-trusted friends. This admission caused Yukari to tear up before she admitted that she had needed the Ishin Denshin because she had never conveyed her feelings to Tsukune. She then admitted to Tsukune (While she appeared to be an older version of herself) that she loved him. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror, Yukari acts in a very perverted manner such as trying to get Tsukune to feel her up, which unlike the other girls, is a bit more innocent in compassion. But Tsukune mentions that they are dangerously getting close to bordering on kiddy porn. Appearance Yukari is the shortest in the group besides Kokoa Shuzen. She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She's mostly seen holding her magic wand. In Capu2 when she turned older, her uniform was a plain, white shirt, with a red bow tie, and a yellow ribbon on her hair, the green pleated skirt that all female students wear, and shoes. Manga Year One When she first got to Yōkai Academy, the students there were prejudiced against her because she was a witch. Yukari bottled up her feelings of loneliness and hurt, and began getting revenge on the other students by pulling pranks on them. By the time of the midterms, Yukari had seen Moka numerous times and had fallen for her. After being saved by both Moka and Tsukune from the Class President, she decided that she was in love with both of them; she also joined the Newspaper Club. Around June, Yukari was next seen dropping objects on Gin and Kurumu's heads to keep them away from Tsukune and Moka. She also interrupted one of Tsukune's chances to ask out Moka. By the 21st, Yukari was helping with the missing girls case and found a dread energy clinging to Tsukune and Moka via her crystal ball. Knowing her predictions were normally right, Yukari was relieved Tsukune was safe prior to him figuring out Ms. Ishigami was behind the case. On Tsukune's birthday, Yukari gave Tsukune a voodoo doll as a gift. She was later stuck in the Newspaper Club during the weekend to get the July edition finished. The club's hard work was nearly ruined by a slug monster obsessed with Kurumu (who even read the diary on her laptop). However, the paper was successfully finished prior to Monday morning. Yukari then helped hand out papers to the students, ending up being chased by boys who liked how cute she was. The Public Safety Commission arrived and trashed the newspapers because they didn't pay a bribe to hand them out. Yukari later helped mend Tsukune's wound from Keito's attack on them. When Yukari first heard the charge about Tsukune being human, despite Kurumu's thinking that the charge was absurd, Yukari said that Tsukune's wound was healing so slowly...just like a human. Despite realizing that the charge was highly valid, Yukari still went to the Enforcers shrine-like base to save Tsukune, proving that even though Tsukune was human, his kindness had made a big enough impression on her to look past humanity's cruel mistreatment of witches for the sake of her good friend. Year Two Yukari met Fang Fang Huang who she thought was an idiot. When Fang Fang switched their personalities with the Ishin Denshin, Yukari saw herself from another point of view and became filled with anxiety. When Tsukune misunderstood Yukari's bid (while in Fang Fang's body) to reclaim her own body, Yukari had an emotional meltdown. Voicing all her fears about how Tsukune viewed her, Yukari was shocked when Tsukune rebuked her (thinking he was talking to Fang Fang) for that viewpoint. He then affirmed his value of Yukari and that he trusted her implicitly. After time passed, she became more understanding toward Fang Fang and eventually became his friend. She actually worries about Fang Fang about his leadership of the Huang family and when he is injured. When Akua announced her bid to help Tsukune after he'd removed his Holy Lock, Yukari realized the intention wasn't to revert Tsukune to a human, but rather to give him the final push to help him become someone capable of controlling his powers. When she said this Fang-Fang was seen with a confused/baffled expression. She then joined circle of friends to help Tsukune and Moka. When the smoke cleared showing Tsukune and Moka alive as fully realized Shinso, Yukari was part of the celebration for their survival. Anime Year One Yukari's first appearance was in episode 3, when all the students are reading the test ranks and she comes first. She later injures Tsukune Aono while he is in the infirmary. She uses a voodoo doll on Kurumu and makes Tsukune touch Kurumu's breasts and pull down her panties whilst Moka Akashiya is in the room. She gets caught by the three and later bumps into the Lizardman. She gets taken to the forest to be eaten but saved by Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu, then she falls in love with Tsukune. In episode 9 she meets a fellow witch called Ruby Toujo who thinks all humans are the enemy. But eventually the group convinces Ruby that's not the case. Year Two Yukari meets a nurse who charms her and makes her more developed. But in the end, Yukari learns that Tsukune only cares about what's on the inside, so she decides to go back to her old self. Powers As a Witch, Yukari can cast various spells through her magic wand, with her motif usually revolving around tarot cards and washtubs. She can also use her wand to manipulate various objects and use them as weapons, as with the case where she uses brooms to drive away Tsukune in her introductory chapter. A running gag throughout the series is where she often drops a washtub on someone who is annoying, usually Kurumu or Mizore (and Gin on rare occasions. Once she dropped a giant spiked ball on him for saying "Hi Tsukune"). Yukari is quite powerful as a witch and has great potential given the right motivation, one instance is when she defeats an army of monster plants by herself during the Witch's Knoll Arc. During the one month training with Fang Fang, she self-taught herself the Summoning Techniques and became far better at it than Fang Fang. However if she over uses the techniques, she lose stamina very quickly since it requires a lot of yōkai energy. 'Summons' *'En'enmushi '(Flame King of Snails): A snail that Yukari used to defend Fong-Fong from "Gun's and Roses". *'Golden Washtubs: '''Yukari summons golden washtubs above her opponents' head to knock them out. This is one of her most used summons. *'Tarot Cards:' Yukari summons many tarot cards and they slice the opponent. *'Bees: Yukari summons a swarm of bees, alongside butterflies and a centipede, in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Butterflies: '''Yukari summons butterflies, bees, and a centipede in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Centipede: 'Yukari summons a centipede, butterflies, and a swarm of bees in her duel against Xia-Long. *'Hagene Zatoumushi '(''Steel Daddy Longlegs): A defensive summon that Yukari summons to protect Fang Fang Huang. '''Magical Items and Creations She has a knack for creating things for her goals, she once created an urn which enabled Outer Moka to express her true feelings, a small strange machine to tell how one person fells with out using words, and "Sukusuku Drops" (Growth Drops) that made you tall for 12 minutes and 13 seconds. Each item seemed to have went a bit wrong, like the Drops making you short after time was up. *'Warawara-kun': A voodoo doll. If someone's hair is placed inside of it, it will allow Yukari to control that person through the doll. She may have more than one of these dolls, as she gave Tsukune one for his birthday in the manga. *'Horehore-kun': An urn that was used on Moka. It releases all of the heart's reasoning and purity and acts like an aphrodisac. It was first used on Moka. *'Ishin Denshin: '''A magical item that Yukari invented to allow people to relay their feelings without the use of words. However, when the dial is switched to maximum, it switches people's personalities. **'Ishin Denshin: Bazooka Form: 'A variation of Yukari's Ishin Denshin. It was used to fire a beam that switched Yukari and Fang Fang's personalities back. Quotes *"Desu desu!"'' *''"Magical Stick!"'' *''"I am a genius after all. I don't need to make friends of lower intelligence."'' *''"I'm famous for my flatchestedness."'' *(To Tsukune)'' Wait for me.'' *(To Tsukune)'' This is the Ishin Denshin. I made it for Moka-san and Tsukune-san... but... it seems like the one who really needed this was me.'' *''"Even though he's always been by my side, I've never conveyed my feelings for Tsukune-san. In the end, I guess I'm still a child..."'' *(To Tsukune)'' As I thought... I really do love you, Tsukune-san.'' *(To Fang Fang)'' It's alright, Fang Fang. Grandpa Touhou is the strongest Youjutsu master. Not to mention your mother is the strongest martial artist. Even if you don't rush it, I'm sure that you'll get stronger. It's alright because I believe in you, Fang Fang.'' *(To Fang Fang)'' I haven't... been able to say anything up until now... At first, I thought we could teach each other techniques, so for that, I secretly studied summoning arts. But then I mastered it in no time. Because I'm a genius.'' *(To Fang Fang)'' I'm sorry, Fang Fang... Don't make... that... face... because you're going to be alright. Because I... know Fang Fang's strong points very well...'' *(To Kurumu)'' You shouldn't Complain Kurumu!'' Trivia *In the manga, Yukari's wand has a Star of David in it. However, in the anime it was changed into a pentagram. *She was the first one Kokoa became friends with following their battle with the Phantom Thieves. *Only Yukari kissed Tsukune in the anime. *It is a fact that Yukari is also in love with Moka and Tsukune, which makes her bisexual (Although in the anime she appears to be straight as her 'love' for Moka was merely an infatuation). It is possible that she started to like Fang Fang Huang as well. However, with Fang Fang, she might only see him as a best friend. *Unlike Kurumu and Mizore, Yukari seems able to restrain herself when stopping one of them from bothering Tsukune, such as seen in Mother and Child and a Vampire. *In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Yukari, along with Kurumu and Mizore, had never gone by plane before, nor had traveled outside Japan.This is due to the human's immigration control. *When Yukari joined in to block a theorized engagement between Moka and Tsukune, she declared herself the loli member (i.e. lolicon). Despite initially seeming unflapped about it, when alongside Kurumu, Mizore and Fang Fang (passing himself of as the b.l. (boys love) member, she appeared to be crying slightly which meant she still found her lolicon status embarrassing/mortifying. Gallery 1879026.jpg Rosariomain3.jpg Yukari.jpg 4403229063_7cef23ca03.jpg 1789.JPG 31.JPG 15.jpg 20.jpg Yukari by Killer suntan.png Wonderful.jpg 409.jpg Volume_6.jpg Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Female anime and manga characters Category:Magic users in comics Category:Characters created by Akihisa Ikeda Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional bisexuals Category:Fictional child prodigies Category:Fictional characters with unusual hair, eye, and/or skin colors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004